A Regular Betrayal
by DextrousKitsune
Summary: Mordecai catches Rigby fantasizing about Margaret and punishes him accordingly.


A Regular Betrayal

It was a late rainy night, and Mordecai the tall slender blue jay was in a deep sleep upon his bed. While his best friend Rigby, a shorter brown raccoon, was busy pawing at his thick seven inch erect cock to a picture of Margaret, the young red robin who just so happen to be Mordecai's crush.

The small raccoon did this not ten feet a way from the sleeping Mordecai, and had been doing this for the last couple of nights. Though, on those nights he was much quieter than this one. This time he was going all out stroking his hand up and down across his thick lube covered red erection. Rigby's bed being a trampoline, the springs on it were shaking and squeaking an awful racket, but the raccoon was so into what he was doing that he was unaware of the sound he was making. And as he got more and more into it what he was doing, and as the pleasure in his cock grew more and more he only got louder and louder.

Then, before he even realized what he was doing he was in a full moan and his entire bed was shaking with the sounds of him masturbating to the picture of Margaret, and before he even realized that, Mordecai was wide awake and staring at him intently trying to figure out just what he was witnessing.

As Mordecai became aware of what exactly he was seeing the only word that he could muster to yell was, "Dude!"

At this very moment Rigby orgasmed and shot a fair amount of cum all over the picture of Margaret. And as he orgasmed his hand slipped off its course of stroking his erection and came crashing down into his balls, and the now cum splattered picture of Margaret fell out of his hand and slid gracefully to the floor.

The little raccoon doubled over holding his testicles as he looked over to see a furious faced Mordecai peering not only at him, but through him and into his very soul with a friendship crushing rage.

"What the H do you think you're doing Rigby?" Mordecai hollered loudly.

"I was jus-"

"Just what?" Mordecai cut him short, "Jerking off to a picture of the girl I love!"

"Yeah dude but…" Rigby started but trailed off.

There was about a ten second pause before either one of them said anything.

"But!" Mordecai shouted furiously.

"I was horny and the picture was just sitting there…so I grabbed it and-"

"Sitting where dude!" Mordecai cut him off again.

Rigby glanced around nervously and Mordecai leaned down to take a closer look at the picture of Margaret and scoffed in disgust at what he saw.

"Dude! That's the only picture Margaret I have! You've ruined it!" the blue jay screamed.

"I wouldn't have ruined it if you hadn't woke up and frightened me while I was jerking off!" Rigby retorted also screaming.

"I wouldn't have woken up to you jerking off if you had gone in the bathroom like a normal person!" Mordecai countered back.

"It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is dude!"

"No it's not!" Rigby said in his high pitch yell.

"I'm so pissed right now Rigby!" Mordecai yelled back, his voice distorted by his anger.

"Good!" screamed back the raccoon.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I'll kill you!" Mordecai shrieked as he lunged off of his bed across the room tackling Rigby to the ground.

The two wrestled around, twisting in a tangled mass of fur, feathers, and limbs on the floor. Until finally Mordecai, being the stronger of the two, pinned Rigby to the ground strangling him with both of his hands around his throat, straddling him.

Gently though, the jay loosened his grip on Rigby from titanium to steel, as he became aware of the rock hard erection that was pressing against him. A look of disgust slowly began to mix with the look of rage on Mordecai's face.

"What the _fuck_ dude!" Mordecai yelled, careful to enunciate every syllable, "You're _still_ horny!"

"I like it when you yell at me…" Rigby managed to wheeze out through his short breath, and Mordecai's still steel grip.

"Ugh! Well let's see how much you like it when my erection is pressed up against you!"

The jay reached down towards his own sheathed penis and began to massage the area gently stimulating his nerves. Slowly but surely his red erection started to slide out to its full mass, Mordecai moaned in pleasure as it did. By the time however he was at full mass he was in to a complete masturbation while he had Rigby straddled and pressed down to the floor by his throat, unable to speak.

Yet Mordecai could still see the fear in the little raccoon's eyes, and it was that fear that was turning him on right now. He felt powerful and loved it.

"You like this now dude?" Mordecai asked grinning as he masturbated.

Rigby simply shook his head no, knowing it was better not to talk or challenge Mordecai as he felt the jay's grip get stronger on his throat.

"Well dude, that's just too bad because I'm pissed off now." He said as he slammed Rigby down by his throat as hard as he could, completely throttling the little raccoon's frail body.

Mordecai was calmer now, more aware of his actions, and hornier than he'd ever been. He looked at Rigby's now sort of blue face and thought only of what his lips could be doing to him.

For good measure Mordecai punched Rigby in the temple to stun him and said, "Dude, you are going to suck my dick….No! I am going to fuck your face, and if I feel any teeth on my cock I will fucking kill you, do you understand?"

A look of utter terror overcame Rigby's face and he nodded his head 'no' quickly, and as soon as he did Mordecai punched him in the head again and again until he stopped shaking his head no. His head hung loosely in the jay's hand, he was still conscious though he wished other wise. His left eye was now bruised and beginning to swell shut and his nose was probably broken, at least bleeding, and he had the worse headache of his life. Any fight that was usually in this spry raccoon was just brutalized out of him by his best friend.

Mordecai moved the limp Rigby into a position so his mouth was aimed right as his cock told him "Open." And when at first he didn't Mordecai shook him a little, and as soon as he did the raccoon's mouth sprung into action taking half of the jay's large nine inch cock down his throat all on his own. Of course that wasn't good enough for Mordecai and just as Rigby started to pull his head back away from the cock the jay slammed his cock all the way into the raccoon's throat, and began to mercilessly face fuck him.

Rigby was gagging and choking the entire time and it was by some divine miracle that he didn't throw up as nine inches of Mordecai was forced down his throat over and over again. The pain from the huge dick slamming into the back of his throat got worse, but by the time it was over he didn't feel a thing.

It wasn't over fast. For a good five minutes the bird hammered his cock into Rigby's esophagus until he himself was about to cum. But he didn't want to cum so fast, so he stopped himself before he came down the raccoons throat and pushed the fussy little fellow down onto his back on the ground where he laid gasping for air, comfort, and spit to get the taste of the immense amount of precum that he had ingested out.

As he lay Mordecai straddled him again, this time a little farther down on him so his rock hard nine inch cock had clearance room to slide into the raccoon's tight ass. The jay reached across the room and grabbed the lube that Rigby was using earlier and put it on his cock and applied it to the Rigby's asshole where he rubbed it in and slipped a finger into him to loosen him up.

With the lube ready his cock throbbing and Rigby on the ground moaning in agony, Mordecai was ready to full on fuck the lights out of him. He positioned the head of his dick right up against Rigby's hole, and in one solid thrust penetrated into him at least six inches of his cock. He slowly slid his erection back so about three inches was still in him, and slammed into him again, this time with all his strength and his entire mass went into the dazed raccoon, waking him up, making him even more aware of the hell he was going through.

Rigby's ass was bleeding now, ripped open from Mordecai's massive cock. His eyes were wide as the jay slowly slid out of him, and then they got even wider as the jay hammered it back in, seemingly getting deeper each time.

Mordecai was moaning with passion and pleasure as he built up rhythm and speed as he raped his best friend. In his mind he had completely forgot about why he was doing it, or how it even started. He even forgot about his beloved crush, Margaret. He just kept thrusting and thrusting until his pleasure built up more and more. Rigby's erection was back despite of everything. The feeling of Mordecai's huge mass rubbing up against his prostate was just too great for his body's chemical responses to ignore and sooner than later even the little defiled raccoon was moaning in pleasure as he was being raped by his best friend.

The moaning grew louder and louder until, at first, Rigby came with a surprising amount of cum considering he had just masturbated before hand. Then soon after he came, so did Mordecai, right at the end of a thrust. His huge dick expelling a massive amount of cum into Rigby's ass filling it to the point of leaking out.

The jay slowly slid his cock out of the tiny raccoon and cum dripped down onto the floor. Mordecai's erection was fading fast and so was his want to be awake any longer. So he picked Rigby up off the floor and placed him in his trampoline bed where the raccoon promptly passed out from sexual exhaustion, shock, and trauma.

Mordecai himself yawned and stretched and climbed back into his bed where he nestled in all nice and cozy, ready to fall asleep.

He then whispered right before sleep took him, "Goodnight Rigby, my little _sex_ toy. We'll be having a bunch more fun la-ter." Then passed out fast asleep.

The End.


End file.
